lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 883
Report #883 Skillset: Transmology Skill: Fleshmound Org: Illuminati Status: Completed Mar 2013 Furies' Decision: Solution 1. Problem: Fleshmound is a bit lackluster for the transcendent transmology skill, given that its Vortex Protection (auto rez for 25 flesh if you die on Vortex) and Aura Enhancement (enhanced transmology auras) are simply far too limited to see much use, if any. Regarding the former, it is very rare that people die on Vortex, and even then, there are a few instances within very limited situations when this ability would have worked (fleshpot raids), but the owner may not want to be autorezzed with their fleshpot, given the high likelihood of another death. As far as the latter goes, there are literally only two situations where this ability gets some use: fleshpot raids (issues with that have been mentioned already) and harvesting the fleshpot for the free flesh every IC month. Frankly, the fleshmound effect is not good enough for this huge limitation to be warranted. Furthermore, report 700 briefly touched upon the limitations of an ability that only worked in a specific room within a specific area (re: doubled vitals forcing sips), a weakness that fleshmound unfortunately shares. This report aims to address these deficiencies 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Allow the vortex protection ability to be something the owner can turn on or off via a command (FLESHMOUND PROTECTION ON/OFF) or perhaps touching (or another action like stroking) the fleshmound will grant the auto rez "defense" 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Along with solution 1, increase the range of the Aura Enhancement aspect of fleshmounds to extend to the entire Vortex plane for a power cost (2-3p) for 15-20 minutes OR a continual flesh drain every 1-2 minutes (lasting until the fleshmound empties or it's turned off), OR a one-time fleshcost for 15-20 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Along with solution 1, Add a syntax to temporarily bring the fleshmound to the caster's room for 10 minutes for 5p in order to trigger the effects in a place other than Vortex. Syntax: FLESHMOUND SUMMON Player Comments: ---on 7/4 @ 16:10 writes: I support Solution 1. I wish that all autorez abilities had an on-off toggle, it's a downside to many of them. Fine with Solution 2. Uneasy about Solution 3. ---on 9/24 @ 08:12 writes: APPROVE of solution 1 & 2. But not to solution 3. Also will there be flesh costs for these added abilities? ---on 9/24 @ 18:09 writes: Yeah sure for the power moves, if needed. I figured the power cost was enough, but I don't mind. ---on 9/25 @ 18:42 writes: Alright. This is fine. As an aside, I think I speak for a few envoys when I say I'm getting a little perturbed by the trend of repeated small Illuminati buffs. It's about that time to start addressing what might be too powerful rather than nitpicking what isn't. ---on 1/1 @ 22:27 writes: I like Solution one or two. I don't agree with solution three to be extended to other cosmic planes outside its own. Which I don't think it fits the rp aspect of such protection to extend beyond such distant ranges to support it. Other than that, I'm fine with either solutions I mentioned earlier. ---on 1/2 @ 19:58 writes: Changed solution 3 since it wasn't received favourably ---on 1/9 @ 15:50 writes: Solution 1 supported, I also don't mind the other solutions. ---on 1/9 @ 23:42 writes: Solutions 1 and 2 are okay with me. Not a fan of 3. ---on 1/10 @ 16:55 writes: Solution #1 supported. ---on 2/2 @ 23:19 writes: Still alright with 1. Two is iffy, not okay with solution 3. Having two very boosted auras is still a very strong effect. ---on 2/3 @ 21:41 writes: Solution 1 is straightforward and difficult to argue with , solution 2 is adding extra utility, probably ok if restricted to vortex plane. Solution 3 is just messy and changes the whole concept ---on 2/11 @ 15:50 writes: Support 1. Support 2 if restricted to Vortex. Do not support 3. ---on 2/22 @ 02:37 writes: Solution 1 supported, Solution 2 supported if the power/flesh cost is made much higher, and I don't support Solution 3. It does't make RP sense to be able to pull a structure strongly tied to a Cosmic plane off of said plane and the benefits far outweigh the cost. ---on 2/25 @ 10:10 writes: Solution 1 is fine, solution 2 sounds ok if limited to Vortex, I don't agree with solution 3 ---on 3/4 @ 22:18 writes: If solution 1 is implemented, I would like to see a similar protection toggle put in place for Harmonics Spire as well. I've no other comments at this time. ---on 3/8 @ 15:52 writes: I agree with making transcendent skills worth learning since htey essentially carry a 200 lesson cost on their own. If this passes, I'd like for the gods to maybe take another look at report 700 which was meant to address similar issues in crystalspire in harmonics. ---on 3/14 @ 13:24 writes: No to 3, fine with 1 or 2 ---on 3/17 @ 06:12 writes: Any of these solutions work by my to make the Transcendent ability more worthwhile. ---on 3/29 @ 22:33 writes: Solution 1 supported. I also wouldn't mind a toggle that allows to choose whether to be revived at the fleshpot or the nexus on Vortex, if that helps. Solution 2 supported (continual flesh drain variant). Solution 3 not supported.